Daddy's Ten Rules of Engagement
by Vitreux
Summary: A/U- Our beloved redhead and Kaoru are finally getting engaged, however Kenshin must went through a trial of horror before claiming Kaoru lawfully as his. The horror, you ask? To meet her parents.
1. Meet the parents Oro!

**Digital*girl: Hello~ minna-san!! ^____^ Just to let you know that I haven't forget _Lovefool_ and _Rain of Blood_. Actually I had the idea of this fic since last week, but I doubt if I'm gonna post it up. __ But anyways! I really REALLY hope that this newest fic can be a blast!!!!! XD**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Daddy's Ten Rules of Engagements**

Prologue- Meet the parents…oro!

   I'm not nervous de gozaru. Really, I'm not.

   She glanced at me from her passenger seat, her hair flowing gracefully behind. She brushed some lose strands behind her ear and smiled.

   That smile. Her smile. So sweet.

   Her warm, soft hands rested on my large ones, squeezing it lightly.

   "Nervous?" she asked.

   "Only if you want me to be." I smiled and gave her a peek on the cheeks.

   She blushed and exclaimed, "Mou! Pay attention on driving Kenshin!"

   I loved it when she blushed like that; it made her look so adorable. Turning my hands, I intertwined my fingers with hers. My gaze fell back on the road in front of me, the radio station was buzzing about some ongoing updates.

   Incase you haven't noticed, sitting beside me with a cute blush on her cheeks is Kaoru- my fiancé. That's right. We're getting married. And here comes the interesting part, I'm going to meet her parents, that I am.

   Oro!

   That was my first reaction when Kaoru told me about it a few days ago. She giggled and told me it will be fine, that her parents are very eager to see me, this young lad.

   Young lad?

   Somehow I knew this wasn't going to be easy.

   I peeked at her from the corner of my eye. She was leaning against the rim with her head resting on her palm. She wasn't looking at me though, but her hands stayed with mine alright.

   Demo, thinking back the old days, when Kaoru and I first met, all the worry had been washed away from me, and I knew that I have to make the best impression out of it.

   If not for me, then for Kaoru.

   She was my everything, my smile, my happiness, my life. Everything I do is for her. Sometimes when I wake up, I would grin like an idiot just because I am going to see my koishii later in the evening.

   Nothing is going to change the way I feel about her. And I knew… neither would she.

   And I lived for that.

   "You're grinning like an idiot, Kenshin."

   Oro… well, I think that's enough for that, isn't it de gozaru?

   "We're almost there," Kaoru told me.

   My stomach churned and I tightened my grip on her hands. She must've sensed it as she patted my arm. "Don't worry. I'll make sure they'll go easy on you. Besides, they _will be your parents soon." She giggled._

   Hey! _I'm_ supposed to be the one who makes her blush!

   Stopping the car with a slow halt, my hands never left the steer wheel. I paused, looking at the house a few meters away. I could hear the blood drumming in my ears repeatedly.

   We're here.

   "Kenshin?"

   I continued to stare.

   "Kenshin!" she snapped.

   "Oro! N-nani?" I tried to focus on her, but I failed while only my heart pounds reached my senses.

   She stared at me worriedly and touched my face, that spot burned.

   "Are you all right? Your face is all red," she said gently, and I could feel her temperate breath on my face. I swallowed.

   "I-I'm fine." I managed.

   "Honto?"

   "A-ah de gozaru."

   She didn't look like she believed me. I tried to cover my whole anxiety up while I babbled, "What a beautiful day today is! Erm…" My eyes wondered up to the sky. "T-the sky! It was so blue…" I trailed off. Kaoru kept her silence.

   I'm such a failure.

   "K-koishii-" she sealed my words off with a simple kiss on my lips, stopping me completely. She got me there, didn't see that one coming. I was surprised at first, but slowly I melted into her kiss and brought my arms around her fragile form, pulling her closer.

   "I know you're nervous Kenshin, you don't have to hide it from me you know…" she said after we broke the kiss.

   She understands me so well. Yup, I smiled proudly, that's my girl.

   "Gomen," I apologized.

   "Don't be." She smiled too, "Are you ready?"

   To tell the truth, I don't think I'll ever be ready. But just by watching her face, it feels like I can do anything. With her by my side, anything is possible.

   Gathering up all my courage, I let out a simple answer.

   "Hai. I'm ready de gozaru."

   I haven't got a clue on what will happen, but boy was I in for a surprise for what _horror_ that waited for me. Right behind that set of doors.

**Talk to me.**** Just push that little button and REVIEW!!! *twirls around***


	2. Day One

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Daddy's Ten Rules of Engagement**

Day one

   "Do I look okay?" Kenshin asked while soothing his clothes, his violet eyes wavering around nervously.

   Kaoru giggled. "You look splendor Kenshin, as you always have!"

   "I know, I know, but I just want to make sure de gozaru." He replied with a slight smile. Kaoru hit him playfully. She sighed, at least he's smiling.

   "Get a grip in there, ne? Don't freak out or anything like that." She said.

   "Hai."

   "Well then, I'm ringing the bell. Ready?" Kaoru reached out her hands about to touch the wooden surface when suddenly Kenshin reached out his own hands, clasping hers tightly. A look of confusion spread across her features for a moment, then stared up, puzzled.

   She then saw a man who was nervous. Not only did his gentle smile disappear from his lips but also the spirit within his eyes.

   She could tell that something was bothering him. Something vital.

   "Kenshin? What's wrong?" she returned the grasp just as tightly, concern written all over her face. "Tell me ne? I'll help with whatever problems you're having,"

   The redhead shook his head, "It's just that… I'm afraid that I would make a bad impression, that your parents think I do not make a good husband… and… and…" he found himself at loss for words; he didn't think he could continue. He could only bow down his head, staring at the floor sadly.

   "And they would make me lose you."

   If Kaoru had not been listening intently, she would sure left out the last sentence. She breathed out in shock, feeling the teeny bit sensations of sour and sweet that washed over her body.

   "I won't let that happen, even if it did, I'll just run away with you," Kaoru beamed, trying to cheer him up.

   "Kaoru…"

   She nodded. He just smiled.

   "Just one more thing,"

   "Nani?"

   "Although I may not be ready to meet your parents yet, but I'm ready for a kiss." Kenshin smirked.

   Kaoru giggled, he's back to his old self again. "Mou… you and your mouth."

   "I only ask of you koi, only you."

   Kaoru's heart melted at his words. "Okay, only one."

   "Kao-ru," he wailed.

   "How about tonight?" She offered.

   Kenshin gave a thoughtful face, "On second thoughts, that's even better,"

   "Kenshin no hentai!" Kenshin used this opportunity to catch Kaoru by surprise and kissed her softly on the lips. She sighed against him.

   "Kaoru?"

   "Hmm?"

   "Have I ever told you that I love you?"

   "I think so. Why do you ask?"

   "Nothing. Kaoru?"

   "Hmm?"

   "I love you."

   A happy smile was plastered on her beautiful face when she stared up at him.

   "Yeah, I love you too, always."

   Their faces were about to touch again when suddenly, the bright, white large front doors opened abruptly, snapping the two out of their trance. They left each other's embrace immediately, Kaoru was suddenly feeling quite attracted by a spot on the wall, her eyes almost glued to it.

   "Welcome!" a deep, rich voice bellowed.

   Kenshin lifted his flustered face up. Kaoru then grinned from ears to ears, running to wrap her arms around the old man standing by the doorway.

   "DADDY!"

   "Oh, how is my little princess Kaoru doing? It's been quite long hasn't it, how I've missed you!"

   Kenshin then realized maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he thought. Seeing this man who's also his fiancé's father, he doesn't have the horns of a demon or evil red eyes of a monster. Hmm, maybe he could actually survive these days! And to think after they would get married… Kaoru would belong to him officially. Him. His alone.

   _Kaoru Himura_.

   Yup. He sure liked the sound of that.

   "Greetings, Himura-san, it's a pleasure to meet you." Came a feminine voice. Kenshin put on a rurouni smile and held out his hand, "Good evening, Mrs. Kamiya. My name is Himura Kenshin… your daughter's fiancé."

He said politely.

   "Oh," the mother then chuckled. "Our daughter had chosen a gentleman. A quite good looking one at that."

   "Mother!" Kaoru rolled her eyes.

   "Hmm, let me see." The older man leaned in close to him; Kenshin could just stand there, feeling somewhat frozen, feeling the anxiety was slowly coming back to him.

   "Very highly unusual red hair I see, oh, _violet eyes," he commented in interest. "Are those fancy colored eye-contacts that you kids like to wear?" Kenshin could feel the hair on his neck stand up, even his palm were slick with sweat._

   "Oro…" was all he said.

   Kaoru beside was realizing how much pressure her father had put on her fiancée and she interrupted, "We're quite tired dad. It's a long trip we shared, we'll go unpack now. And NO dad, it's _not eye-contacts. His eyes are just violet." She said proudly._

   "And the red hair?"

   "They're natural, too." Dragging a swirled eyed Kenshin upstairs, she muttered, "Come on Kenshin, it's only been the _first day."_

   Hearing the door closed upstairs, Mrs. Kamiya returned to her husband. "Now anata, why do you have to be so hard on that child?"

   The man scoffed.

   "That boy- what was his name? Himura Kenshin, he seems quite well-mannered. It's very hard to find one these days." The mother commented.

   "We'll see about that love, we'll see."

   "Come _on Kenshin! Get up!" the young woman smacked his head while he was lying lazily on the bed._

   "Oroo… I see stars."

   "Oh kami-sama… I just couldn't imagine what will happen if I didn't DRAG you upstairs," Kaoru slapped her forehead.

   "It feels like your father, didn't like me that well de gozaru." Kenshin said stiffly, then suddenly he jumped up, "Ororoo… WHAT IF Kaoru, what if!"

   It was her turn to jump, "You scared me Kenshin! And what what if?"

   "Does my hair look dyed? If so, I can change it to black, or brown, or whatever your dad preferred-"

   "Kenshin," her eyes softened, " Stop."

   He stopped, but continued to stare at Kaoru in a helpless gaze. Kaoru edged closer to him, and pulled him down to sit on the bed. Touching his face gently, she smiled, "I don't want you to change _anything_, Kenshin. Your eyes and your hair are just the way they are. Perfect. So extraordinary…"

   He leaned in to her touch. "You think so?"

   "Hai. They are what attracted me, just like that charming personality of yours." She closed her eyes when he kissed her lightly on the lips.

   "I'm so lucky to have you as my fiancé," Kenshin said and planted a wet kiss on her neck.

   "I know," she giggled.

   He began to trail more butterfly kisses down her neck to her bared shoulders, slowly placing her against the soft bed. Kaoru was more than happy to comply, and she wrapped his arms around his neck, his hair brushing in tickle past her cheeks.

   "How'd you like that?" Kenshin murmured against her soft skin, breathing in the exotic scent.

   "Mmm… I think that we should so this more often," Kaoru replied.

   "I think so too." He lifted his head up to stare at her in the eyes, before smiling boyishly and kissed her on the lips once more.

   "Kaoru! Kaoru my sweet!" came a voice down the stairway.

   Kenshin groaned and cursed under his breath. Definitely not the best timing! His fiancé gave him an apologetic smile.

   "Yeah, Mom?" she yelled back.

   "Lunch will be ready in five minutes! Why don't you bring that handsome boy down for lunch? I'm sure a family reunion would be nice." The mother laughed.

   "Okay! We'll be right down!"

   Kenshin rolled beside her on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Bad timing?"

   "You have no idea." Kaoru got out of bed, "C'mon, let's go downstairs."

   "…And so I went up to him and say, nice outfit!" Kaoru exclaimed as they laughed. Through the laughter, Kaoru's mom asked in a gentle tone,

   "Kenshin dear, would you be kind enough to pass over the pepper?"

   "Hai, of course Mrs. Kamiya." Kenshin replied and passed over the spice.

   "Oh, no," The mother laughed, "Mrs. Kamiya is too civil, son, Mother will do."

   _Did you hear that? She called me SON! HER SON!! "A-arigatou," he flustered._

   Kaoru sighed happily beside him, "That is so nice, Kenshin…I just know my mom will like you," she whispered into his ear. Kenshin nodded and smiled.

   "So, dad, how about-"

   "Mr. Kamiya will do." He replied curtly, eating his mashed potato. Kaoru rolled her eyes in annoyance.

   "Really dad, I just don't see why you have to be so hard on Kenshin. Okay, well, maybe he is the densest guy on earth-"

   _Oro__!! I'm not dense de gozaru yo!_

   "-but he's also the sweetest fiancé anyone could ever have!" Kaoru finished bluntly, expecting an answer from the stern man.

   Silence passed over them for a few seconds, until Kenshin spoke, "It's okay Kaoru. I respect you father's appeal, that I do. Mr. Kamiya it is." He then turned to Koshijiro; a smile was plastered on his face.

   "I apologize, Mr. Kamiya."

   Koshijiro grinned, "Got a brain this kid, I like that."

   "Dad!" Kaoru warned.

   He cleared his throat, "So kid, tell me what you do for a living?"

   "He's a lawyer," Kaoru answered for him, smiling proudly at Kenshin, "A good one at that."

   "A lawyer eh? Well, let me tell you something kid," Koshijiro motioned for him to move closer, Kenshin obediently did so.

   And immediately Koshijiro's voice turned to a threatening one. "I will make this short, Himura. If you're marrying my daughter-fine. But it is vital that you know the basic rules that I treasure in my house. One, do _not_ lie to me. I may appear outdated, middle-aged, but on issues relating to my daughter, I am the all-knowing, merciless God of your universe. If I ask you questions, you have one chance to tell me the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. God help me if you lied, is that clear?"

   Kenshin turned to a statue from breathing in all the information he just gave him.

   "I said, is that clear?" Koshijiro growled.

   "H-hai de gozaru!!" Kenshin sweated. _Ororororoooo__!! Nothing but the truth? What is he, a judge? I rest my case, that I do!!_

   Kenshin stiffly sat back down beside his fiancé. Kaoru stared at him, "Kenshin? What did he tell you?"

   "If now would you please, I will retire to my room." Koshijiro interrupted. Her mother stared at his retreating figure, sighing.

   "Kenshin? Are you all right?" Kaoru asked again, waving a hand in front of his face. Kenshin shook his head and muttered, "I-I'll be in the room if you need me de gozaru," he floated upstairs.

   The ones that were left were Kaoru and her mother, looking questiongly at each other.

   _This is definitely going to be a long week. Kaoru thought wearily._

**Minna****-san!!! How do you all like this chapter?? I know I suck at humor, or things similar to that…but believe me I'm working on it!! This is only my first attempt so please be kind de gozaru. ^__^ I feel so sorry for Kenshin! Koshijiro a.k.a. Kaoru's dad is being so mean! And that's only the first rule! Lol…review onegai!!!**

**The next chapter to Lovefool is also up, please review that one too!!!**


	3. Day Two

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Daddy's Ten Rules of Engagement**

Day two

   Kenshin opened his eyes in the morning to find something warm cuddling in his arms. He peered down and smiled. Kaoru was sleeping quietly with her head resting on his chest. He brought her closer and buried his face in her sweet scented hair.

   This had to be one of the best moments in life de gozaru.

   Careful not to wake her up, he kissed her tenderly on the forehead and whispered, "Morning koishii," She stirred. Kenshin chuckled and kissed one of her closed eyelids, sighing happily.

   "Kenshin?" she murmured in his cuddly embrace, in her half sleeping state.

   "Gomen. Did I wake you up?"

   "Hmm," she replied lazily and cuddled closer to him. Kenshin stroked her hair and stared at her with his gentle violet eyes.

   "I love you so much you know," he whispered.

   A serene smile touched Kaoru's lips.

   "You are the most important thing to me in this big, big world."

   "Honto…" she half whispered.

   He tilted his head downward and captured her lips in a full kiss, before Kaoru leaned in closer and he rolled on top, his arms on neither of her sides careful not to crush the fragile form under him. "Hai." He whispered close to her ear and kissed her again. Kaoru didn't realize when she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down with her.

   "Me too," she said meekly. Kenshin couldn't believe how much he loved this young woman. His heart literally stopped every time he looked at her.

   "We haven't been alone since we came here koishii, you promised me a kiss last night."

   Kaoru giggled when she looked at his innocent face, how she couldn't say not to that man!

   "Gomen…I have forgotten about it." Kaoru sighed. "But I'll make it up to you."

   "How?" he asked and kissed her on the lips once more.

   "We'll have lunch together today, just the two of us." Kaoru smiled.

   Kenshin stopped immediately and his eyes lit up, "Just the two of us?"

   She nodded and touched his cheek, "I'm sorry for the pressure my dad has put you through. He's just a little overprotective sometimes,"

   He shook his head, "As long as I'm with you Kaoru. You know I would do anything for you."

   "I know." she whispered and the he chuckled.

***

   Koshijiro's menacing eyes pierced through Kenshin's violet ones, almost suffocating him.

   "Where?"

   "Ah…the Akabeko…"

   "When?"

   "Lunchtime," he said, the voice a bit hesitant.

   "When will you be back?"

   "Ah…a few hours, de gozaru ka?"

   "What kind of transportation are you-"

   "We're just going out to eat dad," Kaoru's voice cut in, "At the Akabeko. We'll be back before the clock strikes four."

   Koshijiri's face brightened to a smile, "Ah, my little princess _always has things under control," he glared at Kenshin._

   _Oro! That's what I told you de gozaru yo! What else was I suppose to say?_

   "Bring my daughter _safely back Himura, I expect results," Koshijiro threatened._

   "Hai Kamiya-sama. Of course."

   Kaoru's mother chuckled, "Don't mind him son, he's always like that on issues relating to our beloved daughter."

   _You don't need to remind me._ Kenshin thought wearily.

   "Don't worry too much, 'kay dad? I'll be fine." Kaoru said, looking at her father.

   "Why of course." He smiled sweetly which was kind of odd for an aged man. But secretly he hid an evil smile that crept upon his lips when no one was looking.

   "Kid, remember, there are _rules in this house."_

   "One is enough," he murmured softly under his breath.

   "What's that?"

   "I am aware of that, Kamiya-sama. And I will do my best to conform those rules de gozaru." Kenshin stated while standing up, followed by Kaoru after.

   "Well, get going then!" the mother chirped and pushed the two young couples to the doorway. "You two need some time alone, be nice out there ne? Have fun."

   "Let me get my purse!" Kaoru said in a rush, Kenshin turned his head left to right, and arched his eyebrow. That _merciless-God of his universe is gone. Hmm, he definitely smelled some evil plans._

   _This is not good de gozaru._

   "Let's get going Kenshin," Kaoru slipped her arms around his and smiled up at him. "Ne?"

   He sealed off the problems with a simple grin.

***

   "The lovely young couple. What would you like to have today?" Tea asked, one of the mistresses at the Akabeko.

   Kaoru and Kenshin sat beside the large windows; the Akabeko was always one of the best restaurants in their opinion. Tea was also a long time friend of Kaoru, she was a nice woman. In fact, she did help Kenshin's proposal to Kaoru a while ago. Kenshin in her belief was one of the densest guys on earth, who definitely needed someone to push him if one wanted to see any happy endings from them.

   "Anything else?"

   "That will be all." Kenshin smiled. "Arigatou Tea-san."

   "No need." Tea winked at Kaoru, she blushed in return.

   "It's a nice view from here, isn't it?" Kaoru said after Tea left their table. "Brings a lot of memories."

   "Ah… sure did." Kenshin sighed, reflections of the past flooded back to him. "I wouldn't know what will happen if Tea back there didn't help me."

   Kaoru giggled and took his hands in hers, "You're so dense before! I still remember that look on your face. It was priceless."

   "I was nervous!" he exclaimed, trying to persuade her.

   "I wasn't, it's so fun just by watching you stutter. You couldn't possibly know how _long_ I've been waiting."

   Kenshin's face steamed as he shrunk back to his seat.

   "Just think about how much we've been through…senior, graduation…" Kaoru trailed off and closed her eyes, with a smile plastered on her lips.

   Kenshin's own violet eyes softened. His hand found hers without thinking much, it came to him naturally. He gave her a sheepish smile. He leaned his head toward her as she did the same, when they were about to touch…in came the sound of broken glass. That startled both Kenshin and Kaoru and the redhead peered his eyes behind Kaoru, only to find a waitress bowing and muttering _sorry_ to a guest, who oddly was wearing a large cloak in this particular hot day.

   "Gee, I wonder if everything's all right back there," Kaoru commented and turned her head back to face Kenshin, who looked baffled.

   _If I'm not wrong… that cloak man looks a bit familiar._ He searched through his mind, wanting a good explanation.

   "Kenshin?"

   "Hmm?"

   "Who you looking at?"

   "Oro?"

   Kaoru raised one of her eyebrows delicately, and turned her head backwards. Her brows twitched.

   "Kenshin," she faced him again, this time more annoyed.

   "Hai?" Kenshin looked at her.

   "Honestly," she studied his expression before asking, "Are you checking that waitress out?"

   "Oro?!" he squeaked.

   "You've been staring at her for two straight minutes," she stated flatly.

   "Why would you think that, koishii?" his tone softened. "You are the best woman anyone could ever want or ever have. I don't want on one else but you," Kaoru's eyes wavered and her heart bounced in irregular. She bowed her head down as timidity took her over.

   "Ano, I'll be in the bathroom if you need me. I mean! Not that you can go the girls' bathroom or anything… it's not like they're gonna let you." She stared up at his confused face as her blush got deeper. "I'll-I'll go now!"

   Kenshin blinked when Kaoru left his sight. _What's wrong with her de gozaru? Is she feeling sick? He looked over to the direction where she went. __What if she's not feeling well? Concern filled him as he had totally forgotten about the cloak man._

   "Looking for me kid?" a deep voice suddenly called out.

   Kenshin froze. What was that? No, no he didn't hear anything. Did he? Yeah, it must've been his imagination.

   "Didn't think you're sharp enough eh?" a snicker.

   No it _couldn't_ be.

   Bingo! Sitting in front of Kenshin, also know as the cloak man was his soon-to-be father in law.

   "K-Kamiya-sama!!" he blurted.

   "I told you before, haven't I? I have my eyes trained on you, so don't you go anywhere without me knowing it kid." Koshijiro smirked.

   "Kamiya-sama," he smiled hesitantly. "What are you doing here?"

   "What else? To check on my little princess and what you've been _up to," Koshijiro sounded as if he had committed a crucial crime!_

   _Oro__! Wait until I finished making sure Kaoru is alright; I'll have the right to snag up your shirt and crack your neck! You'll be sorry then!_

   "Shall I, introduce you the second rule?" Koshijiro's voice flattened into a low threat. Kenshin couldn't say anything- or, if you want, he didn't even let him to have time to speak. And so the great man spoke, "You do _not_ touch my daughter in front of me. You may glance at her, as long as you do not peer anything below her neck. If you cannot keep your eyes or hands off my daughter's body, I will remove them."

   "B-but I didn't know you were watching us! If I had known I swear Kami-sama I would keep my hands to myself and of course I wouldn't do anything such as touching her in a way that-" Kenshin stopped immediately when he realized his mistake. Koshijiro was tapping his fingers on the table repeatedly, obviously displeased and he looked VERY unhappy.

   _…Shit._

   "Right," Kenshin breathed out, "Okay, whatever you want."

   "Oh, here she comes." Koshijiro lifted himself up and walked to the table he last sat. Kenshin's eyes followed him as the aged man sat down and stared at him. Koshijiro pointed his own eyes with his cloak-covered hand before pointing at Kenshin, mouthing _'I'll be watching you.'_

   _Watching me my…_ "Yare yare," Kenshin sighed. He slanted lazily on the chair when Kaoru walked toward the table and sat down, noticing her fiancé's distress.

   "Kenshin are you all right? You look…" he glanced at her, "Worn-out."

   "Koishii," the redhead sat up from his position and the look of plead in his eyes surprised Kaoru, "Can we go somewhere else after we finished lunch?"

   She blinked several times, "Sure, alright. What's the matter?"

   "Nothing's wrong…I just want to spend some time with you…alone." He finished.

   "But Kenshin we are alone."

   _Not quite de gozaru._ Kenshin's eyes briefly scanned over the place where Koshijiro sat, just as he expected, the man's watching him over like a hawk.

   This wasn't going to be easy. He had to escape the evil eye of that merciless god the whole day if he wanted to be alone with Kaoru.

   "Of course we are, sweet. I'll try." Kenshin ignored the questioning look Kaoru had on her face and smiled.

***You see Vitreux dodging her way through readers' tomatoes* Minna-sama!! *dodges beautifully* HA! Beat that you- *a tomato fell flat on her face* cough cough, GOMEN NASAI!! I know I have been deserting this piece!! " I didn't mean to!! If you want me to update faster perhaps you can find the creator of tests and homework and bring him/her to me!! *muaha* All right… enough rambling. So how is this chappie? Bad? Good? Not funny? Hilarious? SEND ME YOUR REVIEWS!! And not with tomatoes thank you. I'll be updating the others quickly. I know… I always say that = =lll But I promise!! The next chapter to Rain of Blood shall arise!!**

**And would you minna-sama be so kind and review my newest fic 'Deceptions of the Mind, Love from the Heart'? I promise it'll be interesting!! Arigatou!!**


End file.
